never leave your drink
by Genderbendqueen
Summary: Izuku, Katsuki and the gang go to a party. things dont end well


The music was loud and thumping when Izuku, Katsuki, Uraraka and Iida arrived. It was a simple house party Kirishima, Mina, Denki and a few others were already somewhere it was anyone's guess where.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, you want anything." Katsuki asked her girlfriend.

"Just a pop please. I don't feel like drinking tonight." Katsuki nodded and walked off to the kitchen only to return not to long after with 2 cups in hand, Passing one to the green haired female who took it careful for the brace wrapped around the blondes wrist.

"I found Shitty hair." She told her, "He got challenged by Tetsu to a drinking contest asked me to 'show my support.'"

Laughing Izuku pushed her girlfriend back towards the kitchen, "Go cheer on our boy, I'm going to wait here for Uraraka."

With one last confirmation Katsuki stalked off to the kitchen.

"Hey cutie, What's a girl like you doing here all alone?" A voice to her left asked.

Jumping Izuku looked over to see a man, The man had brown hair and green eyes dressed in dark blue jeans and a black dress shirt. "Oh! Sorry I didn't see you there. "

The man just laughed "No problem, What's your name gorgeous?"

Blushing lightly Izuku smiled no harm in being friendly right? "It's Midoriya, Midoriya Izuku. yours?"

"The names Richard but my friends call me Rick." Gesturing with his drink he told her "You never answered my question."

Green eyes distractedly scanned the room, Where was Ochako. "I answered one."

"What are you doing here all alone? Surely someone has hot as you has guys drooling all over her." Eyeing her he took in her thick thighs and voluminous chest. Licking his lips.

"They can drool all they want." Izuku said plainly not liking the vibes she was getting from the guy. "I only got eyes for my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" A frown marred his face before quickly being replaced with a smug grin snaking a hand around her shoulders. "Come on baby one night with me and let me show you how great being straight is."

Pushing him off Izuku glared, "Like I said they can drool all they want." leaving to go find Uraraka herself.

Distractedly walking past one of the many doorways Izuku failed to notice someone walking out and rammed straight into them spilling both her drink and theirs. "Oh no! I am so sorry."

The man just looked at his now empty cup "Well looks like I need a refill, care to join?"

The green haired girl shook her head, " Sorry I'm looking for my friend."

The man smiled "Come on what's a minute or two more just let me refill your cup."

Tentatively smiling back Izuku conceded "Okay."

…

When Izuku regained consciousness she didn't know where she was. Wincing at her pulsing head Izuku slowly sat up, The first thing she noticed was that at she was in some field. The second she was completely naked from the waist down, her shirt was ripped open and her bra was push up. Thighs glistened with an unknown substance and pain laced between them with every small movement.

Frantically she searched for her phone which was thankfully lying near her shorts only a few feet away from her. Shakily picking it up Izuku dialed her girlfriends number.

The phone rang twice before it was picked up "_Where the fuck are you Deku!"_

Tears burned at her eyes, unsuccessfully suppressing the sobs bubbling in her throat she told the other girl "Kacchan?"

"_Izuku"_ Katsukis tone immediately switched to worry "_What happened, Where are you!"_

Izuku shook her head, breathing picking up "I-i- do-dont know."

"_What do you mean 'you dont know'!" _

Frustration burned at Izuku,"Exactly what I said, I don't know where I am. The last thing i remember I was at the party looking for Ochako, and now I'm waking up in some field half naked." Her loud voice had her head screaming as chest aching for air.

Stunned silence filled the line "_You said field right? There's one down the road hopefully that's where you are. Be there in a few minutes okay just hold on." _

Izuku panicked and before the blonde could hang up "Don't." she begged."Please don't let me go."

Katsuki hummed her agreement "_Hold on then I'm gonna hand you over to round face."_

There was faint chatter over the line before Uraraka's worried baritone "_Zuku?"_ said loud and clear. "_We're on our way okay?"_

Izuku nodded "O-okay."

Setting her phone on speaker as Uraraka chatted over the line. Izuku gingerly started pulling her missing garments back on, fixing her shirt and bra. Biting back whimpers at the pain bolting through her lower body. Just as she finished pulling them on did she see lights and Uraraka's voice filtered through both phone speaker and faintly across the field "_Can you see us?"_

"Y-Yes."

"_Okay I'm gonna end the call alright?" _Uraraka waited for the affirmative before doing so and in no time at all he and the blonde were running up towards her.

They nearly tackle her but thankfully realized that was a bad idea and chose to kneel beside the smaller instead. At the sight of his best friend Ochako's hand flew to his mouth eyes widening in concern. "Oh my god."

"Holy fuck." The blonde's eyes were wide as she took in the sight of her girlfriend. Bite marks marred exposed flesh some deep enough to bleed while others were red with bruising. Dark hand shape bruises could be seen on her throat and wrists. Biting back bile Katsuki gently pulled her coat over Izuku's shaking shoulders and helped her stand. "We're taking you to the hospital." was all she said.

Unfortunately Izuku's shaking legs gave away at the first step dragging both her and the blonde to the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Here." Uraraka kneeled down in front of the abused girl hands held out behind him. "I can carry you back."

"Its fine." the blonde argued "I can carry her."

Ochako stared disbelieving at the girl "Katsuki" He began "You wrist is still in a brace from your fight last week."

"So?"

"So both the doctor and coach said if you wanted to participate in the next tournament to let it heal and carrying Izuku is not letting it heal."

Deciding that, that was the best way to go katsuki helped Izuku up and onto Ochako's back walking behind the two just incase. "Iida clear the back." Katsuki hollard once they were close enough to the car.

Upon her request Tenya jumped out and quickly moved everything into the trunk. Settling Izuku down. Uraraka jumped in the front, Iida claiming the drivers seat while Katsuki sat in the back with Izuku's head lying in her lap,The coat the blonde had given her was being used as an blanket "Hospital." was the only thing said.

Head spinning and stomach turning Izuku closed her eyes hoping that it would lessen it but only made the pulsing worse, bile burning her throat she slapped a hand over her mouth. Katsuki thankfully noticed and called "Pullover." the car wasn't even stopped before she wasted no time in throwing the door open as Izuku scrambled over her lap to hang out the door. Body racking with sobs as she threw what little was left in her stomach.

The blonde ran a hand down her back while the other held her hair away from her face. Only once the dry heaving stopped did she ask. "Are we good to drive?"

Izuku nodded and with Katsuki's help settled back in the car. Katsuki combing through Izuku's tangled curls as the green haired girl's breathing evened and she passed out.

….

"Izuku you have to wake up." someone gently shook her.

Opening her eyes Izuku as thankful that the car was dark as her headache was worse. With a groan she slowly sat up looking wearily at whoever woke her up, Blue eyes looked back worriedly. "Tenya?"

Iida nodded, keeping his voice low "Come on, let's get you checked out." Holding out his hand for Izuku to take, he began the slow process of getting the drugged and abused girl out of the car.

Hissing as her bare feet hit the cold concrete Tenya wasted no time is picking her up. Uraraka and Bakugou met them halfway with a wheelchair which Izuku gratefully sat down in. "We already talked to them." Uraraka told them "A nurse is waiting for us inside, they didn't want to crowd her with strangers."

The four silently walked through the sliding doors of the emergency room and towards the awaiting nurse "Midoriya Izuku?" she asked.

"Yes?" Izuku croaked keeping her head down, the bright lights not doing anything for her head.

"We're going to take you to one of our private rooms to so we can look you over okay?"

"Can Katsuki come?" The nurse and Katuski shared a look.

"Yes, She can." The nurse allowed.

Uraraka and Iida decided to wait for them in the waiting room.

Katsuki pushed Izuku down the hall, following the Nurse as she led them to the examination room. Once settled the nurse asked "Your friends explained what happened and before I start I need to ask. Are you going to take this to the police?"

Katsuki looked ready to explode at the question but a hand on her shoulder stopped that "Yes."

Nodding the nurse handed Izuku a plastic bag, " Change into this and put your clothes inside."

She then exited the room.

Sluggishly and with a little help from Katsuki, Izuku did as asked. Pressing the call button above the bed for the nurse.

In no time at all she was back followed closely by a doctor "Hello Miss Midoriya my name is doctor Hitomi. Now I am going to need you to answer a few personal questions before we begin." At Izukus nod Dr. Hitomi continued, "Are you sexually active?"

A nod, "Yes."

"Male or female partner?"

"Female."

Dr. Hitomi wrote a few things on her clipboard, "When was your last period?"

Izuku was momentarily stumped, the exhaustion plaguing her body making it hard to think. Thankfully Katsuki was able to answer for her, "Hers ended around a week or so ago." Ya that sounded about right.

The doctor nodded standing up from her rolling chair, "Thank you, now let's take care of those cuts and bruises." Pulling out a few long q-tips she proceeded to swab a few of the bite marks before cleaning and bandaging them. "Does anything else hurt? Ribs, chest, head?"

"Head and chest along with my left leg." And so began the long process checking her over.

"Your ankle is sprained but your ribs are just bruised. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with your head, no bruising or cuts to be seen. If it continues hurting I suggest coming back in and getting it checked out." She patted the stirrups at the end of the bed. "I know this is uncomfortable but I need to get a few swabs and make sure there's no ripping or internal injury."

With a slight bit of hesitation Izuku lied down as instructed. The doctor began her exam telling her exactly what she was doing as she did it. Shame hot and heavy weighed on the green haired college student.

Tears welled up in green eyes, muffling her sobbs with her hand. "Am I hurting you?" pausing what she was doing the doctor looked at the girl. Izuku shook her head words leaving her.

Katsuki looked at her girlfriend. Snaking a hand into Izuku's unoccupied one giving it a gentle squeeze.

….

"Can you please take these for me dear?" two pills in a small paper cup were handed to her. Exhausted green looked up questioningly at the nurse.

With a sad smile the nurse explained, "One is a plan B pill to stop any unwanted pregnancy." Izuku swallowed the medication dry. "The other is a mild painkiller."

Leaning against Katsuki -who was sitting on the bed next to her a little more awake then Izuku- The college student thanked the nurse. "There's a pair of officers waiting to speak with you as well." She informed "Would you like a minute or are you okay for me to let them in."

Izuku nodded "You can let them in" her voice raw and quiet.

The room was quiet as the nurse grabbed the officers. "I'm sorry." The green haired teen whispered.

Red eyes jerked up to meet tear filled green. "What the fuck are you apologizing for." The blonde couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Did you ask for this to happen?"

"No." Was the whimpered response

"Then you have nothing to apologise for." Katsuki pulled Izuku so that they were facing each other, hand on a freckled cheek she wiped the few tears that fell. "What happened was not your fault, its those sick pigs who think they can get away with shit like this fault okay nerd."

Arms loosely wrapped around the others waist, deku rested her head on bakugou's shoulder the two stayed like that until the door opened and emitted the nurse closely followed by the officers.

"Miss. Midoriya?" One with sandy blonde hair started. "My name is officer Reynolds this is my partner Kayla. We would like to take your statement about what happened tonight."

Tiredly Izuku told them what she remembered from the party. By the end of it Izuku was barely managing to stay awake. "Thank you Miss Midoriya." Officer Reynolds closed his notebook, "We will get started on this right away." That said he left the room.

The female officer grabbed the bag with Izuku's clothes turning back to the couple she told them "Thank you ladies, to prevent this from happening again I would suggest wearing something less revealing."

"Excuse you?" Bakugou looked ready to kill the officer standing in front of them.

"I said-"

"No." She interrupted red eyes blazing "You don't get to say fuckin shit. I suggest you leave now before I do something I will not regret."

The cop had the audacity to look offended. "Are you threaten me?"

Katsuki glared at the cop. Standing at her full height of 5'7 the blonde towered over the cops measly 5'2. "No but you might want to watch yourself. A lotta people love a woman in a uniform especially small ones."

"Kacchan that's enough."The officers words struck hard and heavy but she just wanted to go home her head was killing her and a she wanted was to have a shower and cry. She could deal with everything else later.

Glaring at Kayla as she left, Katsuki poked her head out. Spotting officer Reynolds talking to a nurse across the hall. "Excuse me."

"Ah Miss bakugou how can i help you?"

"Your partner just told Izuku it was her fault she got raped because she was wearing shorts. If you don't do something I will personally go to your department head." A dark looked crossed over the males face as he nodded at the college student.

"Thank you, I will be reporting this to my supervisor and will have a word with her as well." The man bid her a good night.

"Katsuki?" Whipping around the blond found both Uraraka and Iida walking down the hall. "How is she?"

Glancing back at the room the green haired female was in Katsuki informed them "Shes being discharged, Hey speedy she left some clothes in your car right?"

Tenya nodded "I'll go grab them."

At Katsukis nodd of thanks Iida fast walked down the halls leaving the two alone. The burnette glanced wearily at the door separating them from his best friend. "Do you think she's going to be okay?"

"Of course she will be." The blonde scoffed looking at that same door, Red eyes exhausted "Just might be awhile before she gets there."

**A/N: like it hate it come scream at me on tumblr "Brystak2000" Also i have a Ko-Fi if anyone feels like supporting my work** ** ko-fi com/brystak**


End file.
